


Ice Storm

by thelilnan



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Cold Weather, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a freak ice storm, Danny and Barry end up skidding off the road and into a ravine. The boys are fine but stranded for the night and have to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Storm

They shouldn’t have left the house.

Danny insisted that everything would be okay; their apartment was barely a 15 minute drive from Arin and Suzy’s and how much traffic would there even be in the unseasonable ice storm? He was from Jersey, after all, and Barry from New York. The Floridians wouldn’t understand. Ice was no problem.

With a heavy heart, Suzy allowed them to leave, only on the condition that they drive well below the speed limit and be extra cautious. Danny promised her they would. Scout’s honor.

Things can always go wrong.

There was a curve in the road, and Danny almost beat it, but the ice got his tires first. The two of them were suddenly slipping down the side of a hill Danny swears he never saw before, with Barry gripping the dashboard and breathing sharp, panicked breaths. It was over in under a minute, with the two of them nestled in a ravine, ice-covered leaves piled up around them. The sleet kept falling, the sound of it being the only thing that accompanied their post-panic gasps, and they knew they weren’t going to get help until morning. Danny sat back in his seat, reality setting in, and looked to his roommate. Barry, what little Danny could see in the obscured moonlight, was pale and wide-eyed.

“You hurt?”

“No.”

Danny nodded and rubbed his hands over his face, “Look...”

“We’re not getting out of here tonight, are we.”

“No. But sunrise isn’t too far off and the ice’ll melt then. We can just tough it out for a few hours and give AAA a call in the morning. You’re not hungry, are you?” Always the provider, Danny had to make sure Barry would manage the short but cold hours confined to the car. Barry shook his head.

“I’m good.”

“Good. I’ll keep the heat on so we don’t die.”

Finally, the younger man laughed. Danny smiled and looked toward the backseat, then at Barry. He gave a slight nod, signaling that they would be more comfortable for the night if they climbed in the back, and Barry agreed with a single nod. He struggled over the row of front seats into the colder but more spacious back, and Danny was soon to follow; but first he had an errand to run.

“Two seconds, I have some blankets in the trunk.”

That was all the warning Barry got before the front door opened, allowing a sudden rush of freezing wind and rain inside the otherwise toasty car. He hissed, curling in on himself, while Dan tried to quickly brave the outdoors. Barry watched him as he stumbled through the uneven leaves, slipping over the ice and mud before he made it to the trunk. Another rush of wind, more stumbling, and one last gust before Dan was inside, damp from the sleet and blankets in-hand. They spread the wealth of quilts over themselves quickly while Dan struggled to warm back up.

“Take off your shoes and socks,” Barry instructed, “Come on, I’ll keep you warm.”

Danny agreed, shivering, and did as he was told. He tossed his damp clothes to the front of the car revealing that not much besides his boxers and shirt had been spared from the elements. No matter. Barry covered the two of them with the blankets and pulled Dan’s cold, cold feet into his lap, rubbing them back to life. The older man jumped, ticklish, but it soon faded.

“My hero,” Danny cooed blissfully and sunk into the door of his car. Barry smirked, kneading his thumb into the arch of one huge foot.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, talking and passing the time while the heater slowly grew colder and colder; a safety measure for when the engine was overheating. They barely noticed it as it was so gradual. Only when they were huddled together, noses cold but bodies beneath the covers warm with each other’s heat, did Danny realize what was happening. He sighed and explained the situation to Barry, who frowned.

“Whatever, I was getting tired anyway.”

He shifted awkwardly in the confined space, eventually climbing onto the seat and balancing on his knees while his hands worked his jeans open. Danny stared as Barry shuffled his pants down his thighs and off his legs, explaining something about how he couldn’t sleep in pants. Danny said nothing and Barry remained where he was, towering over Danny, until the older man curled a fist in his sweater and gently pulled him down. There was a moment in the liminal space between their lips where they breathed, deafeningly loud, tension paralyzing them, until they closed that gap.

Danny tasted sweet and rich, like he’d eaten too much candy a while ago and the sugar was just now starting to fade. Barry tasted slightly sour and sharp, like the bile in his anxious stomach was threatening to come up. Together, they melded together, kissing like their lives depended on it.

Maybe they did.

Barry was sitting up now, his shirt being frantically pushed up and off by Danny’s greedy hands, before he settled over him again and tried to do the same. Danny’s shirt rode up to about his armpits before Barry gave up, too intoxicated by Danny’s teasing, biting kisses. His heart was beginning to pound in his veins and in his head as they arranged themselves in the cramped space of the backseat, gasping sharply into each other’s mouths when they found their position. From there, their hips rocked restlessly and messily together, and Barry couldn’t help the little sounds tumbling from his mouth into Dan’s. Danny responded with affirming grunts and teasing bites while his arms wrapped around the younger man, one hand drifting to the front of his briefs and pushing the waistband down and away.

He cried out when he felt Danny’s fingers wrap around his dick. Danny kept kissing him and rutting against Barry’s thigh, and it was about this point that Barry dizzily realized the car was now hotter than it had been before. The windows were fogging, much like his own mind as Dan teased and stroked him, rough palm rubbing over the sensitive head now and then, and he could feel the sweat beginning to bead at the small of his back.

“Fuck,” Danny broke their almost-silence with a low, gruff sound. Barry didn’t know what he responded with, but it seemed to encourage Danny’s messy strokes. He bucked, gasping brokenly.

Everything was hot. Barry gasped and tried to remember that they’d been put in this position because of an ice storm. No, that wasn’t right. It was their own faults. They’d been tiptoeing around each other for weeks now and Barry had no idea what started it but this is what ignited that latent desire. He guessed. He didn’t know. Danny was jerking him off and rutting against his leg and kissing anywhere he could reach and Barry couldn’t breathe.

Collapsing on top of the older man again, Barry sought out his mouth clumsily while one shaking hand ventured into the warmth trapped between their bodies. Blindly, he coaxed Danny out of his boxers and began stroking him, pulling desperate sounds from the singer; and they were beautiful sounds. Barry gasped alongside him, though his noises were nothing by comparison. Danny moaned and whined and writhed beneath him, grabbing onto his partner’s hips with one hand and jerking him off in progressively quicker strokes with the other. Barry cried out, muffling this in Danny’s neck. He was getting close. 

Awkwardly, he sped up his hand on Danny’s cock, squeezing over the wet head on every pass until finally, Danny seized, crying out in the most beautiful way and coming hard over Barry’s hand and stomach. Barry watched him jealously and in awe as Danny rode out his orgasm, the aftershocks hitting him with weak spurts from his softening cock. Barry retreated his hand shakily, taking the momentary lull to collect himself. Danny’s hand was still clasped around the base of his cock, which was feeling more and more eager by the second but he felt... Good. Curiously, he looked at the mess between them and over his hand and, on a whim that surprised even him, Barry licked his hand. Danny groaned, startling the younger man, and pulled him down into a deep, sucking kiss.

“You’re a god damned wonder, Barry Kramer,” Danny praised him and Barry couldn’t help the proud thrill that ran through him. Then Danny was sinking lower onto the seat, long legs bunched up, and Barry was straddling his head. Not a moment after Barry realized what Dan was doing, Dan guided his cock into his mouth and began to suck.

Barry nearly screamed but opted for shoving his fist in his mouth; specifically, the fist covered in Dan’s cum. Tasting him while Danny sucked him off nearly sent Barry over the edge. Shakily, he pushed two fingers in his mouth and sucked desperately while Danny mirrored him below and Barry had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. His hips were bucking, trying to fuck into the awkward position that Dan had worked them into, but he wouldn’t allow himself to do that. Instead, he moaned around his fingers and drove a hand into Danny’s wild hair, tugging on it desperately. He felt it build, tight in his pelvis, and before he could whimper out a warning around the two fingers he still had in his mouth, Barry came. Danny swallowed as best he could, choking slightly as Barry tried to pull away, which only ended up coaxing one more burst from Barry, streaking Danny’s mouth and chin. He looked amazing.

Barry sat back, cooling off and trying to get a grasp on reality again, while Dan patted around the center console of the front row for... Tissues, as it was revealed. He cleaned off his hands as best he could before taking Barry by the wrists and pulling him back under the covers. Surrounded by Danny’s musk and compelled by sexual exhaustion, Barry fell blissfully asleep. Outside the car, the sleet and wind continued to howl, but they did not disturb the two roommates inside.

Of course, when morning came and when they were able to call for proper help, Danny told Suzy and Arin all about their misadventure, knowing they must have been worried sick all night (well, Suzy was anyway). He neglected to mention certain details, however, but still promised them all was right and safe and normal.

“Yeah, me and Barry are back home warming up now. We’ll be by later this evening. ... Okay, see you, Suze.”

Beside him, curled up in the soft, welcoming warmth of Danny’s bed, Barry smiled. He was very much looking forward to a day of warming up.

 

End.


End file.
